The Meditation
by Nara7K
Summary: Heihachi Mishima decides to meditate and comes to forever regret doing so.


The somber moonlight shone unto the open Mishima Dojo.

Heihachi remained still, meditating under a comforting silence. The wind blew strong at times, but the night's clean air made it perfect for him to reflect upon himself. He was a proud man, but before the face of reflection, he, too, stood humbly.

In the midst of his meditation, however, an ominous presence approached him. His eyes opened as he glanced behind him. A man with fiery red hair and a worn-out gi stood menacingly, his blood-red eyes glowing in contrast to the dark blue moonlight that painted the Dojo.

"Who are you?" Heihachi muttered, his body relieving itself of the peace he felt from his meditation as he steadily stood up.

"I am Akuma."

"I have crossed many foes who wished to take my life. But you seem different."

Akuma's frown remained idle, the wrinkles that formed from his intimidating expression never fading. "You do not need to know who I am. But I have come to fulfill my promise with Kazumi."

"Hmph. If it is a fight to the death, then so be-"

Turning around, Heihachi started smiling menacingly, unwilling to back off from the challenge this Akuma dared to propose to him. He began preparing the stance he had gruelingly mastered, staring at the shotgun Akuma had pulled out on him.

…Shotgun?

"-it?"

"I shall show you the meaning of pain!" Akuma roared as he cocked the handle, the unfamiliar sound of a shotgun loading ringing across the Dojo. Before Heihachi could say anything further, the old man was forced to crouch and dodge a burst of pellets that whizzed right past his head.

This Akuma didn't look like the kind of person who'd just pull out a gun. Yet he did.

"Messatsu!" The raging demon roared as he suddenly started firing the shotgun rapidly.

 _An auto?!_ Heihachi thought to himself as he rolled to the side, moving in a zigzag fashion to get past the bullets. _Well, if he's so reliant on guns…_

Leaping forward, Heihachi prepared to deliver a clean strike at Akuma's head. Much to his surprise, however, Akuma suddenly tossed the shotgun away and expertly kicked Heihachi's face with a high-angled roundhouse kick. The Mishima tumbled away and quickly got back to his feet, only to find Akuma throwing a blast of lethal wind at him.

Stepping to the side, Heihachi dodged the Gohadoken as he clenched his fists.

Before he charged forward, however, he suddenly felt something smash against his back. Tumbling forward and caught off-guard, Heihachi turned around, only to find his own son, Kazuya, looking like he just came out of Hell. The Devil Gene was running rampant in his veins… though, Heihachi was wondering if he was just imagining that a miniature volcano head was sitting on Kazuya's head.

"Time to die, Heihachi," an ominously glowing Kazuya growled as he loaded his assault rifle.

 _Why the hell is everyone using guns all of a sudden?!_

Akuma suddenly fired at Kazuya, causing the younger Mishima to recoil before shooting at Akuma's direction. The master of the Ansatsuken arts fazed around at rapid speeds as he continued firing at Kazuya with his auto shotgun. Heihachi blinked, wondering what was even going on in a night he simply tried to meditate in.

Seeing that they seemed interested in participating in some weird firefight rather than fulfill their original purpose of fighting him, Heihachi began to walk past from the two before he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He froze as he slowly turned in fear, his eyes catching the appearance of a blond man with a severe lack of eyebrows.

And the blond man said as quietly as he could,

" _ **PREDICTABLE."**_

"...Who are you?" Heihachi asked, genuinely wondering why these people wanted to bother him during his meditation.

"The world is too big for you to control," Geese Howard said as the sound of a pistol clicking behind Heihachi was heard. "Leave it all to me. You can just **_DIE._** "

It was then Heihachi realized something.

He should just stop meditating.

Also, the volcano head on Kazuya's head started erupting for no reason.


End file.
